Examples of brush apparatus having a conduit-type connection with a liquid-containing reservoir have previously been suggested in the art. Campbell, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,163,319, discloses such a fountain brush used with an elevated reservoir. Stilling, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,112,168, discloses an irrigating system which utilizes a vent tube and a shut-off valve to control the flow of fluid. The present invention provides inexpensive, simplified apparatus wherein the flow of cleaning solution from a reservoir is controlled by selective closure, such as with a finger, of a vent tube. Flow of solution from the reservoir is caused by gravitational force, the solution remaining in the reservoir on closure of the vent tube as a result of the counteracting force caused by low pressure within an upper portion of the reservoir.
Prior U.S. patents which may be pertinent to the invention includes:
Campbell 1,163,319--Dec. 7, 1915 PA1 Stilling 1,112,168--Sept. 29, 1914 PA1 Cooper 753,125--Feb. 23, 1904 PA1 Sullins 2,663,890--Dec. 29, 1953 PA1 Bieganowski 3,284,838--Nov. 15, 1966.
These patents do not disclose the structure of the present invention which allows a user thereof to control flow of a cleaning solution from a reservoir to a brush by simple finger manipulation of an external opening of a vent tube disposed in the reservoir.
The present structure comprises apparatus which can be used with standard liquid containers having narrow outlets, such as the plastic half-gallon milk containers available commercially. The invention provides a cap having threads which allow the cap to be secured to the threaded outlet of the liquid container, the cap having a first aperture formed therein for receiving a flexible gravity-flow tube, the tube extending to remote connection with a brush. A second aperture formed in the cap receives a vent tube therein, the vent tube extending into the interior of the liquid container and having a minor segment thereof extending outwardly of the cap. The outer segment of the vent tube has a cap portion disposed thereon, the cap portion having an aperture formed in the end wall thereof which is small in diameter relative to the internal diameter of the vent tube. When the present apparatus is in use, the user can hold the liquid container and simultaneously open and close the aperture in the cap portion on the vent tube with the use of only one finger, thereby controlling the flow of liquid from the container to the brush.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a portable fountain brush for particular use in the cleaning of an automobile, and the like, which enables the user to control the flow of a cleaning solution from a reservoir to the brush.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fountain brush wherein the flow of cleaning solution to the brush is controlled by finger manipulation of a vent tube extending into the reservoir.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a finger manipulable apparatus for controlling the flow of a liquid from a container, such as standard narrow necked half-gallon containers, the apparatus comprising a cap having a vent tube and gravity flow tube disposed therein for attachment to the outlet of the container.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.